


A Study of Technique and Symbolism in The Calling of Saint Matthew by Caravaggio

by Rootallica615



Category: Naruto
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Kakuzu, Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Author is emotional, Beta Hidan, Cockuzu, Everyone Is Gay, Fics by college kids, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I NEEDED THIS, I feel like knotting is gross but also...yes?, KakuHidan, Kakuhida - Freeform, Knotting, M/M, Made For Each Other, Neko Hidan, Neko Kakuzu, Romance, Sex, The Author Regrets Nothing, Yaoi, am I an adult yet, as hell, fuckin gay, halp, lel, no one has made an abo fic about them so here, not the best plot, subtle smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 20:39:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7985461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rootallica615/pseuds/Rootallica615
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakuzu and Hidan encounter a bit of tenebrism in their quickly changing relationship. (Basically another fic where they do it but it's noice!). <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Study of Technique and Symbolism in The Calling of Saint Matthew by Caravaggio

**Author's Note:**

> This story is dedicated to the essay I was supposed to be writing when I wrote this instead.  
> AKA, you're not a true weeb until you've written an ABO fic.  
> AKA, you don't love your OTP enough if you don't turn them into boys with ears and a tail once in a while, jeez.
> 
> EDIT: back when I wrote this I was apparently misinformed about how the ABO dynamic usually works???? Haha whoops.

Hidan let out a long whoosh of air. As if a mission on what was supposed to be their day off wasn’t bad enough, Hidan hadn’t slept at all the night before. There were nine other Akatsuki living in their base and eight out of ten were alphas. Why his body needed to lose sleep over their radiating pheromones after having been there for months he did not know. As a beta his needs were easily controlled and he hardly cared to find a mate, but the body would do weird things he supposed. That coupled with the fact that he had lied about his body signature in favor of being known by his cohorts as an alpha, he really had to keep himself in check, and this sudden heat flare of his own would bring nothing but trouble. He considered himself lucky that it had happened during the night when Kakuzu most likely wouldn’t sense any difference in the atmosphere while he slept. It had allowed Hidan to wake up first and shower before anyone noticed. He was certainly glad he wasn’t an omega like Deidara, they had no way of hiding their cycles and seeing them cling to an alpha seemed pretty pathetic to him. 

Hidan scratched one of his silver ears as he walked beside Kakuzu, although with a little more distance than usual. They had been following a now well-known route through the rocky forest terrain, and the faint sounds of a familiar waterfall up ahead could be heard. Hidan spaced out a little as they walked, but was having trouble relaxing as his concentration was stuck on his present predicament. He locked eyes with Kakuzu when he spoke up for the first time in a while.

"Keep your guard up, I can smell someone nearby." They walked for a minute and Hidan found himself growing more aware of just whose scent Kakuzu was picking up on. He couldn't panic though or he'd be exposed for sure. Why couldn’t he suppress his signature?! If his body had picked up on a potential mate at any point since joining the Akatsuki then he hadn't noticed until he could no longer hide the pheromones. This only frustrated Hidan more since he was usually really good at hiding it. He probably reeked of it and the fact that Kakuzu was picking it up was a bad sign. Unless it faded soon he would have to come clean. 

"Hidan." He jumped a little and came out of his reverie only to face his partner's narrowed eyes. "Do you feel okay?" Hidan could feel his neck burning up. Kakuzu's chakra had flared slightly as he spoke but it was so faint Hidan hardly would've noticed it if he hadn't been so alert. Hidan averted his gaze to anything else. 

"What do you mean asshole? I'm perfectly fine..." Kakuzu stopped in his tracks for a moment and turned around rapidly. Before Hidan had a chance to figure out what was going on, he was rushed and pinned up against the cliff side near the path they were walking. He let out a surprised huff as one of Kakuzu's arms held his torso up and he put his other hand around Hidan's throat. Hidan's ears flattened on top of his head as he hit the rock wall. As strong a fighter as he was he couldn't win a game of dominance with an alpha, especially an alpha of Kakuzu's status. 

"Why do you smell?" His tone was angry and accusing. Hidan didn't have any excuse he felt like giving so he stayed quiet, his ears showing submission despite his internal wishes. Any alpha confronted this way would be in full on defense mode, but Hidan was unable to and it was infuriating. Kakuzu tightened his grip just a bit and sniffed lightly at the air near Hidan's neck, confirming his own suspicions. "What game are you trying to play?!" Hidan didn't really understand why Kakuzu was so mad, but it was Kakuzu. He was always mad. 

"It's no big deal...I'm a beta, I just didn't want anyone to know." He inhaled as much as he could in this situation and finally was able to make eye contact with Kakuzu, even if he didn't hold it for very long.

"You've been lying this whole time and you didn't think it would be a problem with stealth sensitive missions? You're presenting _right now_ and any other alphas nearby can sense you." Kakuzu scolded Hidan harshly before loosening his grip and sighing. 

"I only lied so I wouldn't be fucked with! Literally! I was entering a criminal organization full of alphas. There was no way in hell I was gonna be treated like a weakling just because of my status!" He slid down the wall a bit as Kakuzu let up somewhat. He was basically just holding Hidan suspended now, he couldn’t even reach the ground.

"Have you been claimed yet?" Hidan was taken aback and his ears stood up again defensively. 

"Of course not you heathen!" Kakuzu had wondered about Hidan's disposition for a long time, but figured his religion had to do with his lack of a noticeably dominant presence despite being an "alpha." Now however, it made sense. A beta could easily hide their signature characteristics, and Hidan was so volatile and uppity that it wouldn't be surprising if he were an alpha who simply chose not to partake in staking a claim over anyone. Scent was undeniable though, and as well as Hidan had hidden it before, it was obvious he was having trouble keeping his aroma under control, though Kakuzu didn't really know why it had happened now of all times. They had been partners for a while and Hidan had never slipped up until today. "I'm honestly surprised I haven't been taken in the last five seconds," Hidan was being facetious now, "I thought alphas couldn't control themselves around someone sending out signals." 

"Stop being cocky you little shit. I've been around way longer than you, I know how to control myself." Hidan didn't believe that entirely. Kakuzu had never needed a mate for as long as he'd known him, but the way his green irises dilated gave Hidan the idea that it was taking a lot for Kakuzu just to hold back. They were too close for comfort now and Hidan could feel the air getting heavy. Maybe Kakuzu was the reason his body was betraying him in the first place? He didn't know what to make of that. He'd never been this close to anyone else before, let alone someone who could easily take care of him in regards to a permanent bond, or at least a lasting partnership. Maybe his immortality made him averse to the idea, but Kakuzu voided that logic in his mind. 

"I've never wanted to be claimed because I'll outlive my alpha. And plus, you know, it's kinda fucking degrading." Hidan shifted until Kakuzu let him off the wall, but didn't back up at all. 

"That is literally something only a beta would say..." He could hear Kakuzu breathe in and noticed the slight regret on his face as soon as he did. "It got stronger." Hidan turned red hearing that. It wasn't his fault he was made this way! His tail curled under his cloak in embarrassment. 

"Quit huffing me!" He pushed his back against the rock of his own accord this time, failing to make more room between them. "You're gonna make yourself crazy, just ignore it!" Hidan hated to admit it but Kakuzu's own scent was already getting on him, and damn did it make him dizzy. He'd never felt this before. 

"Oh, yeah, because I can ignore the one thing I'm programmed to be able to find from a mile away, and it's right in front of me." Kakuzu glared at him and Hidan mentally grinned at the sarcasm he'd only heard a handful of times. Kakuzu took a step back and pulled his headgear off while letting out a contemplative sigh. His dark brown ears were twitching every which way and he looked back at Hidan for a silent moment, making him slightly uneasy. A split second later Hidan was back up against the cliff wall. 

"Hey!-" Kakuzu had already set his nose against the crook of Hidan's neck. Hidan instinctually stiffened for fear that Kakuzu would decide to bite him. The pain wasn't the problem here, that was nothing for them, but the act itself was too intimate and it scared Hidan. He could feel his body starting to submit on its own and he felt more helpless than ever. 

"I'm not opposed to claiming you Hidan, but I need you to trust me if I go through with it." Kakuzu was quiet after that and neither of them moved. Was he serious? Did he really want him out of all the poor fuckers he could have without a second thought? Hidan never really thought about what he would do if he got caught in a situation like this. Customarily a beta or omega would jump at the chance to be taken, they wouldn't normally have a choice in the matter regardless. But Kakuzu was giving him a choice, and that was something he didn't expect at all. 

He let out a puff and turned his head, "you know better than anyone I'm not the type to overthink things. You're the only person I've trusted in a long time." It was true too. They could trust each other in battle, so wasn't that enough? That was all Kakuzu needed to hear and Hidan broke out in a flush the moment he felt the air drop as Kakuzu let his signature overpower the atmosphere. He lifted the younger man up higher and reached under the cloak for his tail. The first tug made Hidan almost fall limp with how sensitive it was. Why had he never wanted this? Kakuzu growled and pulled Hidan into him, holding under his knees and starting at a dead run in the direction they had initially been headed. 

This was a bit startling as Hidan hadn't really gained his sense back. "What the hell?!" He wrapped his arms around Kakuzu's shoulders and craned his neck to see where they were going. They stepped off the path in no time and reached the small lake they had stopped by a few times on previous missions. "Kakuzu—"

"Hush, I know." The small waterfall came into view and before Hidan could get a good look they were upon the short ledge next to it. The roar of the water was much louder up close. He felt Kakuzu shift him as they slid past the rock wall and behind the waterfall. The space was probably a little bit bigger than their room at the base, but Hidan wasn't focusing on any of that at the moment. 

He was set down a few feet away from the water so they wouldn't be splashed, and Kakuzu was right above him in no time. The air was warm and the blue light straining through the wall of water made him feel intensely isolated from the world. He briefly wondered how Kakuzu had known this place was here. Two hands moved under Hidan's cloak and ran up his sides, making him exhale from surprise, but mostly anticipation. He didn't really know what to do with his arms so he left them resting on his chest. Kakuzu leaned down and inhaled around Hidan's ears and neck, subtly leaving his own scent to later ward off any alphas that might dare to mess with soon-to-be _his_ beta. They were really close now, Hidan was tucked into Kakuzu's embrace and it was an odd feeling being held this way. He didn't notice the hand near his tail until it was gripped once again and he let out a restrained groan. 

"You're really stubborn." Kakuzu leaned back to hover a moment. Of course he was stubborn, Hidan had never intended to get involved in this sort of thing, but here he was. Kakuzu let his busy hand wander until he found what he'd expected. Even betas weren't exempt from normal physiology. "And really wet."

"Shut the fuck up." Hidan lifted himself up and they sat face to face. He shrugged his cloak off with a grimace but his face was bright red. Kakuzu quickly removed the rest of their warming clothes and pulled Hidan close to him. 

"It's almost stupid how things would happen to make me end up with you." He moved forward and Hidan let out a sharp cry at the sudden pressure he felt. He breathed in heavily and let out a long sigh, his face relaxed as he gripped Kakuzu's arms. Kakuzu laid him on his back and started up a rhythm, his chakra sending out waves of energy around them mixed with Kakuzu's own masking aura that Hidan hadn't consciously sensed until now. It made his skin tingle and the sensitive spaces around his ears heated up. The sensations moving in and out of him were unlike anything he'd imagined they would be like. The thoughts he had about this ritual had clearly been wrong. He could feel the bond between them forming and getting stronger. For a moment he wondered if it felt this way for Kakuzu but one look up at him and he knew. It felt like this was how it was supposed to be even before they had met. It even made Hidan a little bit guilty at the memory that he'd actually destroyed one of this man's hearts when they had first encountered each other. Hidan ran one of his hands down Kakuzu's stitched chest. 

Kakuzu moved a little faster for nothing else but to hear Hidan make more noise. It had been decades since he'd done this but not once had he taken to fully claiming one of his mates. Call him old fashioned but he had never liked anyone enough for that. And then Hidan came along, a loud, foul-mouthed killing machine, and physically immortal to boot, and he hated him. Or so he thought. The idea that two people who could potentially outlive all of their adversaries and comrades alike, would meet and learn to get along seemed outrageous to Kakuzu. And now they were alone and sealing the deal as so many before them had. 

"Kakuzu..." He moved in closer to Hidan whose eyes were closed now. His figure slid back and forth against the rock floor along with Kakuzu's every motion. He could feel his knot tighten as he felt Hidan's now almost frantic heat signature surround them. He sped up and leaned in to finally bite down on that pale neck that had enticed him the whole way here. Hidan let out a guttural sound and let his head tilt back as far as it would go. He felt Kakuzu still when he was as deep as possible, and they were entirely connected. Kakuzu's tail fluttered against Hidan's legs when he sat up, gazing down at his mate. "Are you just going to sit there and stare?" Hidan's silver ears relaxed on his head as he rubbed his face a little. 

"Well I can't pull out for a while if that's what you're asking." Hidan blushed. This old man had no shame. People thought _he_ was the shameless one! If only they knew. He moved upwards as much as he could and held onto Kakuzu's shoulders, resting his chin on his new mate's clavicle. As weird as this should have felt, it was entirely different than what he'd expected. He felt complete, and when Kakuzu leaned down to brush their lips he knew this was the one thing he was glad he wasn't missing out on. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun :)


End file.
